The present disclosure relates to a communication device, a packet monitoring method, and a computer program.
Technologies for acquiring and retaining packets on a network in order to discover causes of trouble occurring on the network have been disclosed (for example, refer to JP 2002-64492A, JP 2002-64507A, JP 2005-294973A, and JP 2005-294974A). Since the storage capacity of a network monitoring device that acquires and retains packets on a network is limited, there has been a demand for not only a packet retaining function that enables acquisition and retaining of packets but also an overwriting prevention function that enables prevention of overwriting of packets when an error occurs on the network.